The Forgotten Two Years
by ascendedlight
Summary: It was 1762 when the fearful British military came and conquered Manila. For some reason, Philippines had forgotten what happened back then. Historical oneshot. No pairings. OC!Male!Philippines


**Warnings** : English is my second language :D

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hetalia!

It was another ordinary world meeting. America with his bizarre ideas to be the hero of the world, Germany scolding Italy, Japan observing everyone, Russia smiling, China selling his goods, France being...his frog self, and the other nations chatting.

England is really tired and bored. He sighed as he sipped his remaining cup of tea when someone caught his attention at the ASEAN nations' table. A nation happily eating a whole basket of mangoes (England thought that it's better and healthier than America's diet of hamburgers) and looks quite familiar.

The man has tanned skin, messy dark brown hair, and wears a transparent but elegantly designed embroidered white shirt over an undershirt. A rather peculiar choice for a formal attire.

" _I swear I saw him before,_ " He spoke in his mind as he thought hard. " _I just can't quite put my finger on it._ " Since he hated it when his curiosity is bothering him, he decided to get close to him and just ask his name. Besides, he looks like the kind and quiet type.

"Excuse me-"

"Woah!" The nation said clutching clumsily at the basket he almost dropped. "I didn't see you there, UK right?" He laughed and took another big bite of the mango.

Okay, so maybe minus the quiet type.

"Yes, but I prefer England," He answered. "Anyways, is it fine to ask what country you are? You seem familiar." He honestly felt guilty that the other knows his name but he didn't.

"I'm Philippines. Pearl of the Orient Seas." He said proudly. "So, what's the familiar thing you're talking about?"

England didn't recall anything about a certain country named Philippines. Maybe he was just mixing up his memories again. The struggles of being an old nation.

"I'm sorry I think I had mistaken you for someone else. But please don't take it offensive, it was my mistake."

Philippines took another bite of the mango he just peeled and smiled. "Nah, it's fine. I'm not actually that popular and the name the other countries usually call me is 'Manila'.

England gasped. "I knew it! You're the one I colonized in 1762!" He said a little bit too loudly, making a couple of nations look at him but returning to their businesses afterwards.

The basket finally fell on the floor. "Huh?"

"Yeah! And I returned you to Spain afterwards, right?" Ah, such a gentleman he is since back then.

Philippines tilted his head, confused. "I don't remember anything, actually." He pulled out a thick and heavy history textbook from his bag and scanned the table of contents. "There aren't any British-related wars written here. Only Spain, America and...Japan" He shuddered at the last word.

England would be lying if he didn't felt annoyed. How could such an amazing and fearful country be forgotten in a history?

Philippines scratched the back of his own head. "Maybe you really mistaken me for someone else." He then picked up the basket and reached for a mango, frowning when there's none left.

"I'm pretty sure I attacked Manila." He politely said, tolerating his annoyance.

"Well, I didn't see anything in the textbook." Philippines ducked under the table, happy to see a few mangoes scattered around.

England sighed and calmed himself, for the sake of his reputation and composure. "Oh well, I will have to tell the story to you then."

"Sure, go on." He picked one up and ate it.

* * *

 _The Seven Years War_

"Ahaha!" England laughed as he held his flag up high. "You lose once again, frog!"

France frowned as he went back to his home to rest. He had already lost countless of times with that thick eyebrows man. Just when he thought he had no hope left, his telephone rang.

He picked it up and answered with his usual tone. " _Allô_.(Hello)"

"Hey, France," He already knew that the caller's voice is Spain's. "You lost again. Are you alright, _mi amigo_ (my friend)?"

"Not at all!" France sobbed. "I only have a few soldiers left and that English jerk must be really happy by now."

"Sucks to be in your place, haha!" Spain teased.

"Well, I hope that someone declares war on you, too!" France said, still mourning.

Spain laughed but abruptly stopped when he suddenly received a letter-is that floating in the air?!

"Strange, I don't usually receive these kind of letters." He opened one and paled as he read all the contents.

"Ohonhonhon, don't tell me someone really declared war on you." France chuckled.

Spain stayed quiet on the line. After five minutes, "Don't even ask because England just did."

France perked up and went to Spain's place in a blink of an eye. He handed over the "Family Compact" treaty for him to sign, smiling really happily.

"I guess I don't really have another choice." Spain sighed.

* * *

After Spain had also declared war on Britain, he was pressured on secretly planning for preparations for future attacks. Of course he was also scared, that nation just defeated his precious armada after all.

But in all of the heavily armed places he could attack on, he chose Manila to be the place to conquer.

"Ah, the greatest Spanish fortress of the Western Pacific." England said. One foot was standing on a rock while the waves clashed with his boots. He smiled and watched his soldiers went down to attack.

Let us say that Spain was embarrassingly defeated.

"Spain, since when did you became so weak?" He laughed at the other nation. Manila had easily fell into the hands of England.

"Let me go, eyebrow monster!" Philippines squirmed and bit his hand.

"Ouch!" England growled as he massaged his hands. The other nation took this chance to get away. He realized that Philippines is weak but kinda clever.

" _Indio_! (Idiot)Why did you just left me!" Spain whined.

"Argh, whatever. I'll just catch you later on." He faced Spain who is now sitting, just staring at him. "Give me four million dollars if you want to avoid further destruction and if you still want to rule here."

"No way." Spain refused.

"Well then, I shall continue to attack more places. Exploring this place would be a pretty nice break for me."

10,000 spears didn't allow him to.

* * *

The war had ended when the Treaty of Paris was signed, and all lands should be given back to their original owners. At first, they had forgotten about Manila. But of course, the British eventually withdrew. The occupation lasted only for 2 years.

* * *

"And so, that's how I-hey, are you even listening?!"

"Yeah," Peeling another mango, he answered his question. "Except that I just went out a bit to get more mangoes. So I kinda missed 75% of your story."

"How could you even remember if you're not listening?!" England facepalmed.

"I did remember Spain telling me something," He ate another mango and swallowed it before talking. "'The English conquest is just an imagined one, and that they owned nothing of the land.' So, I didn't add the British occupation on my textbooks. Eventually, I forgot about it."

England decided that after the world meeting, he's going to pay Spain a little visit. No one could remove the amazing United Kingdom in history that easily.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Tbh, I prefer Philippines as a male. I think that he would be more interesting that way xD

The British occupation of Manila is actually my fave invasion in the Philippines because I find it hilarious and weird...? Anyway, I'm pretty confident that I managed to get this to be 85-90% historically accurate.

I am also a fan of history so maybe I would write about the Spanish, American and Japanese occupations ^^,

 **Additional Trivia:**

The word " _Indio_ " is what the Spanish call Filipinos because we are seen as idiots :p

* * *

 **BONUS** :

The American Revolutionary War(1775) happened 11 years after the British conquered Manila. So...;u;

 _Manila was actually just a decent trading place. There is no military strength to acquire here. England introduced him to the open world in return of eating delicious food._

 _"So this is what the 'open world' looks like." Philippines said, amazed at what the inside of a ship looks like. This is the first time he went onboard a massive one._

 _"Actually, this is just a ship," England said, sitting on his chair and looking out the window. "But it takes you to other beautiful places. I guess Spain doesn't allow you to, huh."_

 _He earned a sigh along with a response from the other. "Yeah, I never had expeditions of my own. But if I got my independence someday, I wanna visit other lands."_

 _"You should try to go to my place, then." He chuckled._

 _"Why not?" Philippines smiled and continued to explore._

 _When the other nation is already gone, he glanced at a picture frame of him and America. He had really grown much over the years._

 _"I'll be back soon America, I promise."_

* * *

 **A/N** :

I really like angsty situations, okay :p

Let me know if I have mistakes :3


End file.
